


Soulmarks

by MsDamia, tiziano



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, Drama, Dramedy, F/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Coulson - Freeform, Mentions of Tony Stark, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve is kind of a little shit, let's make up words and make them tags!, mentions of Jane Foster - Freeform, technologically ignorant, tropes ahoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDamia/pseuds/MsDamia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiziano/pseuds/tiziano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was contemplating the soulmates & the markings universe while at work today. I've been wanting to do something in this AU but nothing had struck me yet. I still have the coffee shop chapter from amusewithaview's write love on my skin on my mind when I came up with the origin story & this just spiraled! If you haven't read it yet here's a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587/chapters/3943753">link</a>! - tiziano</p></blockquote>





	Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



“Excuse me, ma’am, do you know where the library is?” Steve asked a distracted looking woman as he was leaving the med-bay.

“It’s called Google, dude.” She replied distractedly as she walked by, completely locked in on the papers in her hand. Her attention was diverted when something stopped her. She knew she was trying to go forward, she had to be in med bay for her new assignment, but she didn’t seem to be making any progress into the room. “What the fuck, dude?! You can’t just grab someone whenever you feel like it!" She jerked her shoulder in an attempt to continue on her way but it wasn't helping. "How are you keeping me from going anywhere?”

“I’m really strong. What was that you said to me about doodle?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed and his blue eyes locked on hers. She raised an eyebrow, trying to suss out whether he was joking or not. 

“Seriously? Doodle? I said, it's called Google. Have you been living under a rock for the past 15 years?” She demanded, more confused than annoyed as he let go of her shoulder. "Anyway, why would you need a library, you can download whatever ... books ..." Her voice faded out as she continued to stare at the tall man before her, his original words now echoing in her ears. Well, damn. Here she'd finally heard the words and she'd been so distracted she'd barely even noticed. Not that it wasn't understandable, what with the new assignment and grad school and Jane and all the other hoo ha that Agent Agent had her doing lately. 

“No, I’ve," His eyes looked past her, into nothing. It was the same thousand yard stare that she'd seen on a lot of people recently. Agents who'd been in the field too long, Agents just coming in from the military, Erik, Tony Stark; ... people who had seen too much and hadn't figured out how to deal with it yet. She frowned, worried and unsure what to do, but he focused back on her once more. "I've been out of touch for a really long time." His smile was pained, but it reached his eyes. 

"Steve Rogers?" She asked cautiously, a smile on her lips.

"That's me, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." He smiled crookedly as he held out a hand. The smile should be outlawed, Darcy decided. It was making her ovaries shriek in feminine delight and _he was technically hers_. One of hers. He was still grinning. Maybe it should be copied and used as a weapon.

"Darcy Lewis." She took his hand and gave it a firm shake before letting go. "Agent Ipod Thief didn’t give me a picture, but he did say I was going to be helping one Steve Rogers get up to speed with our little corner of the universe since he’d been frozen since 1945.”

“Like I said, out of touch.” He wasn't at all ashamed of his understatement, the troll. Darcy couldn't stop the grin that was slowly spreading across her face. 

“Awesome! I’m going to help you get back in touch with the world outside of SHIELD. What did you want to look up at the library?” She turned on her heel, walking toward the labs slowly so that Steve would catch on and walk with her. Thankfully he appeared to be a bright boy and fell in step with her. 

“When I was unfrozen they found these markings on me I didn’t have before the war. I just wanted to find out more about them. The doctors didn’t really give me any more information than what the markings said and that they were soulmarks. One of my soulmarks has - Google is it? - in the sentence. In kind of a feminine messy scrawl.” A glance confirmed that he had an innocent look on his face to match the innocent tone of voice. 

“My handwriting is not messy, it is perfectly legible.” Darcy informed him tartly, putting her tablet on top of the file she'd been reading about the man now standing beside her. Clearly it was missing some information as it said nothing about the vaunted Captain being somewhat of a shit. He was grinning again, clearly pleased to have tugged her metaphorical braid, the ass. 

"As for Soulmarks, this is what there is. For this subject, don't bother with Google, just go straight to wiki and then read all the source material listed at the bottom." She passed the tablet to the man and he frowned at it in confusion, not sure what she was talking about or what to do with the flimsy bit of plastic that was now in his hands. He had seen other people using them, of course, he just hadn't had a chance to do so himself. 

"Uh, thanks?" He replied just staring down at the thing she’d just handed him, his eyebrows raised in wary consternation.

“You have no idea what that is, do you?” Darcy asked, eyeing his reaction to the tablet.

“No. It looks like something from one of the science fiction books I read growing up.” Steve replied looking up at her and grinning.

“You know sometimes life imitates art, though in this case Tony imitates Apple. Why don’t we go to the Tower and I can help you find what you’re looking for. Bonus: we can get all the snacks we want and the wifi is free!" She laughed at the expression on his face and looped her arm through his, towing him along with her. "Don't worry, I’ll explain it all, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating the soulmates & the markings universe while at work today. I've been wanting to do something in this AU but nothing had struck me yet. I still have the coffee shop chapter from amusewithaview's write love on my skin on my mind when I came up with the origin story & this just spiraled! If you haven't read it yet here's a [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587/chapters/3943753)! - tiziano


End file.
